Question of Dominance
by Tirainy
Summary: Take one black-furred agent that is seriously sleep-deprived, add his hero boyfriend that has been mysteriously turned into a werehog once again, sprinkle with bit of violence and stir until disaster is brewed...then be amazed how it all somehow manages to turn into a domestic moment instead. [established Sonadow]


**Question of Dominance**

Take one black-furred agent that is seriously sleep-deprived, add his hero boyfriend that has been mysteriously turned into a werehog once again, sprinkle with bit of violence and stir until disaster is brewed...then be amazed how it all somehow manages to turn into a domestic moment instead. [Sonadow]

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.**

 **Special thanks to HardSonadowFanGirl for betaing this story.**

* * *

When Shadow had arrived home from work sometime around one in the morning after finishing a rather grueling mission for the Commander, he had not thought much about finding the house devoid of his partner's presence. He had dismissed the occurrence as something not to get preoccupied about as it was not uncommon for Sonic to be missing during the night, either spending a night over at Tails' house for one reason or another—these particular reasons usually involving taking care of Tails when he was sick or enjoying a traditional Saturday movie night with friends—which when he had the time joined as well—or chasing after Dr. Eggman on the occasional nights that the doctor decided he just couldn't wait with his next megalomaniac plan until morning.

Therefore, when he had been awoken by an insistent ringing just two minutes after he had lain into bed, he knew that something bad must have happened.

So, he had picked up the phone, uttered the traditional "What is it?" to show that he was listening and to give himself a moment to chase away the sleepiness that was hanging over his senses, Tails' panicked voice sounding from the receiver barely a heart-beat later.

 _"—You need to come, Shadow! Fast!"_ Tails urged him over the line, his voice frantic and around an octave higher than normal. _"_ _ _He's d-destroying the city and atta-cking people—!__ _"_

Somehow this did not sound like it was the doctor causing the rampaging this time—and why was the fox kid even calling him and not Sonic?

"I need details, kid. Who's attacking the city?" he asked, holding the phone receiver between his shoulder and neck as he quickly put on his previously discarded attire, waiting for an answer.

However, the answer he received was not the one he had expected.

 _"Sonic."_

~O~

It had been seven months since the Shattered World Crisis occurred, and even though he had not been in the center of all the action, but instead spend the most of the crisis with Rouge in Holoska trying to obtain certain information for the Commander, he had a rather good idea at what had been happening during it—Sonic had described the event to him in great detail about two months ago when he had confessed he actually hadn't been there for the most part.

Sonic had both fond and unpleasant memories from this particular adventure, the fond ones usually involving some funny moments with Light Gaia—Chip as Sonic called him—and the unpleasant ones usually connected to his time spent in the werehog form; Sonic disliked this form of him intensely as it deprived him of his remarkable speed and agility and instead replaced it with brutal power and a look that intimidated or outright terrified most of the population, which Sonic had been highly uncomfortable with as he hated the very idea of people fearing him.

Shadow had never before witnessed the form with his own eyes and his only knowledge of what the form looked like was from Sonic's telling and one blurry picture he had seen in a newspaper once. He had never expected to actually have the chance to see it as Sonic had said the transformation had been temporarily caused by a bit of Dark Gaia's energy getting stuck in his body and when the world was repaired the energy had left his body. Therefore, logically, unless the world was shattered and Dark Gaia's energy escaped again, the transformation should not occur at all.

But clearly the Universe didn't care about logic because how else was he supposed to explain his partner suddenly being changed to a destruction-seeking werehog that was currently decimating the better part of Station Square?

"How long has this been going on?" he demanded as he approached Tails, the young inventor currently hiding behind a wreck of a car, long claw like marks criss-crossing the entire surface of the vehicle.

"An h-hour now," Tails replied, his fearful eyes briefly darting to him before returning to the spectacle behind them.

The road was in pieces, crushed and flipped-over cars littered the snow-covered street and more than one building was already heavily damaged. There were terrified screams from the civilians that had not yet managed to flee the scene and commanding ones from Knuckles and Rouge as they tried to keep Sonic busy so he wouldn't target the running humans and Mobians. The hedgehog—well, werehog now—was snarling and chasing after the Mobian duo with clear intent to hurt, but luckily not managing the feat just yet.

"I tried-d talking to him but it was as if I w-were talking to a wall," Tails stammered. If it was from the low temperature or some intense emotions Shadow did not know. "I thought you'd might have a better effect than me."

Shadow snorted at the comment. If Tails had failed to get Sonic's rational side back, then there was a slim chance of _him_ managing to do so.

However, even him _having_ to do so did not make sense as Sonic was supposed to be in control even in his werehog form—his mind should be left unaffected by the transformation.

Shadow scowled. "Do you know what caused this?"

Tails shook his head. "We were just discussing what movie we should watch when he suddenly collapsed and began screaming in pain. Before we could even figure out what was wrong, he had already transformed and attacked me."

"Attacked you?" Shadow questioned, disbelieving. So, Sonic was so out of it that he had even attacked his beloved brother? "Why?"

"I don't know. He just _pounced_ at me." Tails visibly shuddered at the memory. "Luckily, Knuckles managed to stop him before he could hurt me."

"What did he do?" Shadow asked; this information could be useful in dealing with Sonic.

"He punched him through a wall."

"Oh."

Well, he supposed that was always an option.

"After that, Sonic headed for the city and has been wrecking chaos ever since. Fortunately, nobody has been killed ye—"

A scream echoed through the empty street and they both whipped around, their eyes widening marginally at what they saw.

Knuckles was knocked out cold, his prone form lying on the sidewalk, blood escaping from the severe wound on the side of his head. Rouge was beside him, her face distorted with pain as she dragged herself across the pavement, her left leg twisted in an unnatural angle and her right wing having a jagged cut in the middle.

And Sonic was clearly heading for __them__.

Seeing this, Shadow did not hesitate even for a moment longer, he zoomed towards the hedgehog-turned-werehog, slamming into his side and thus sending him flying across the asphalt and into the nearest building.

"Call an ambulance! Now!" Shadow shouted back at Tails, to which the young inventor immediately nodded, his fingers flying across the screen of his multi-functional Miles Electric barely a second later.

The striped agent spared the injured duo one more glance to check if either of their conditions was nearing a critical point where it would be necessary to take them into a hospital immediately. However, Rouge gave him a curt nod as a confirmation that she had everything under control, her hand pressed against the wound on the guardian's head to slow the bleeding. Trusting his colleague's judgment, Shadow turned back to the his now very much feral partner. Sonic was on all fours, growling at him with barred teeth, keeping his body low to the ground as if he was preparing to pounce.

Shadow snorted at the sight. As if that was going to intimidate him; he had been built and trained to be the ultimate weapon of mass destruction, _he_ had the upper hand around here.

Calling the wild chaos energy in his body into the palm of his hand to create a spear, the agent began to approach Sonic. The werehog watched his every step, for a moment even stopping his growling to sniff the air, appearing somehow perplexed by his lack of fear both in posture and in scent for a moment before settling for snarling a bit louder, most likely hoping it would induce some kind of reaction this time.

But Shadow barely listened to that sound and instead focused his attention on trying to identify possible weak points and actual dangers of the werehog. Sonic in this form had elastic arms so rendering them useless would make any possible battle much easier for him—possibly even discourage Sonic from violence altogether if his main weapon was taken from him.

But as they were now, it was all about intimidation; they both needed each other to submit to their will—either willingly or by use of force.

Shadow hoped for the former, but as a realist knew the latter was more probable.

Dark ears flicked as Sonic let out a deep roar, clearly unhappy about his continued advancing, the hero's own big bushy ears now tensely pressed against his skull.

However, Shadow expected the action and so he kept the same impassive expression; Sonic was now behaving very much like a scared dog, the agent's indifference to his threats clearly unsettling the primal part of his brain that just couldn't understand why the agent was not cowering in fear when he was the smaller—and thus presumably as well as weaker—of the two of them.

And then clearly the tension grew just too big for the feral Sonic as he gave another roar and outstretched his arm forward to grab Shadow's leg, catching Shadow off guard with the action as he had not expected Sonic to try any stunt like this on such a short distance.

Shadow coughed as his back hit the pavement, driving the wind of him and making him lose concentration on his chaos attack, the unused energy dispersing with a loud crackle as the werehog crawled over his form, snarling into his face, his two rows of sharp white teeth fit for tearing flesh shown as a warning.

But Shadow was not one to get intimidated easily, plus he was tired and just wanted to be done with this so he could go back home, so he did what seemed as the best choice—even if it was not the most reasonable.

As fast as only he and Sonic in his normal state could manage, he laid his hands firmly on both Sonic's lower and upper jaw, fitting his fingers in the spaces between Sonic's teeth, and then forced the werehog's mouth wide open with his superior strength, briefly giving a mental thanks to Professor Gerald for making the choice of engineering him with denser and more powerful muscles than any other creature on the face of the planet.

Sonic let out something similar to a surprised yelp and like expected immediately tried to snap his jaws together only to find out that he couldn't.

A distressed keen left the werehog's throat and he began to thrash, trying to throw his head from side to side and to paw at the still lying hedgehog, but not able to do so as Shadow was not only holding his mouth open but also keeping his head low to the ground, not really giving him much space to do anything without falling face first into the destroyed road.

The ebony agent let a smug smirk on his face as he positioned one of his feet on Sonic's stomach, using the strength of his legs to throw the heavy werehog off him and onto his back.

But it seemed he had put a bit too much power into the kick as instead of falling onto his back, the werehog was instead send into a shop window a few yards to the left, his heavy body shattering the glass effortlessly.

 _Well...that did not go as planned,_ Shadow thought with a frown as he got up and began to approach the broken window, hearing a whimper coming from inside the store, the outline of Sonic's shivering form visible to the agent's eyes even in the dark of the shop.

Fearful green eyes turn to him as the werehog took notice of his presence, the hero immediately attempting to get back to his feet, a pained howl leaving him when he managed the task.

And this time instead of standing his ground Sonic began to back away, becoming startled when he suddenly felt his back hit the wall, his crouched form showing he had hurt himself somehow during the fall—most likely his left leg judging by the earlier howl and the way he seemed to be avoiding standing on it.

"So, are you going to be cooperative now or do I need to _beat_ some sense into you?" Shadow asked as he neared the werehog, stopping at a distance three feet longer than that which Sonic had pounced at him the first time, not wanting to provoke the hero more if he was already willing to submit.

But then Sonic began to snarl again and Shadow knew that no matter how much he hated the idea, it seemed that violence would truly be necessary to make Sonic see reason.

~O~

A dark ear twitched as yet another pained whimper reached it, but its owner still did not spare the other a glance.

Instead, Shadow just muttered, "I warned you, Sonic, don't complain now."

The werehog gave a low whine and attempted to stretch his neck to nudge the agent's leg with his muzzle, but stopped with a pained yelp when it irritated his broken rib.

"You know, I'm pretty sure this would be considered domestic abuse—or as animal cruelty," Rouge remarked as she spared her colleague and his partner a glance, Shadow still appearing disinterested in Sonic's clearly painful condition and Sonic still whimpering on the floor where Shadow had left him after teleporting them into Tails' house.

There were several bleeding cuts on Sonic's body from when he went flying through the shop window and she was sure the hero had at least four fractures—one broken arm, leg and two ribs—from what she could see but neither of these had been medically treated yet despite the fact that Shadow had a Chaos Emerald that he could use to heal the hero—the same gem which he was currently using to heal her wing as letting it heal on its own would have surely left her with an immense scar.

"It's keeping him from hurting people. I think he'd approve of my decision," Shadow commented, still giving all his focus to knitting together the dark skin before him instead of the yowling of the hurt werehog.

Rouge sighed. "Well, you've got a point with that one, hon, but I still insist on you treating at least those cuts so they don't get infected."

Shadow hummed in acknowledgement, but otherwise remained silent.

Rouge sighed again. Shadow was in even more of a sour mood than usual but she knew there wasn't anything she could do about it; he was simply sleep-deprived because of all the missions the Commander had assigned to him. The only thing that could fix that was Shadow finally getting a good-night's sleep.

It wasn't until many minutes later that Shadow finally finished repairing her wing. And the moment he did, she stood up to beat her wings few times experimentally, checking for pain. But there was none; it felt as if her wing had never been hurt in the first place.

"Well, thanks for the healing, now if you excuse me, I'm gonna check on Knuckles and possibly make a few nurses question their drinking habits," she commented with an amused grin, referring to the fact Shadow had very much abducted her from the hospital to take personal care of her wing—which right now looked healthier than ever, not even suggesting the idea it might have been almost torn in half just an hour ago.

Yeah, nurses were going to definitely question their drinking _and_ smoking habits, the moment she walked through the hospital door, looking as a supermodel straight out of a magazine instead of a battle-wreck she was supposed to be right now.

"See you later, Shadow. You better get some shut-eye." She rounded the corner, two pairs of eyes watching her all the way before she disappeared altogether. "—and don't be too harsh on your new pet!"

Understanding that Rouge was not coming back and thus Shadow was no longer occupied, Sonic once again tried his luck and whined, hoping this time it would get him the attention of the other male.

And this time, Shadow truly turned to him, crimson eyes studying the werehog as the agent valued the pros and cons of helping him.

Well, if he left the bones not-intact then Sonic should still be mostly harmless.

Sighing, Shadow approached the lying werehog, green eyes watching him curiously as he came to kneel by Sonic's side. He brought up his hands, shooting the hero a warning look. "Try anything and a few broken bones are going to be the least of your problems. Do you understand?"

The agent slowly laid his hands onto the turned hero's side, watching Sonic's reaction. The werehog met his gaze, holding the eye-contact for a few seconds. Then, slowly, Sonic looked away and laid his head onto the ground, ears pressed to his skull as a sign of submission.

Shadow nodded at the silent capitulation. That was enough.

Crimson eyes turned back to the other's bulky body, searching for the cuts he needed to take care of. A warm haze of chaos energy covered his hands as he began to heal the wounds, watching as they gradually closed themselves up as if he were just rewinding back the time, the only proof they had ever been there being the blood that matted the surrounding fur.

Dark ears perked up as they caught the sound of a quiet thudding and the agent looked curiously in the direction from where the sound was coming from, seeing it was Sonic's tail what was making the noise; the short appendage was rhythmically hitting the ground, wagging in a slow relaxed pace.

So, the werehog was feeling content now apparently. Shadow supposed it was better alternative to Sonic continuing to sulk—at least now he wouldn't have to worry about the hero attempting to bite him out of spite like he had tried to do in the first ten minutes after realizing he had been defeated.

He had __not__ been amused that one time Sonic actually managed to do that and had bitten _through_ his hand.

(Damn, the hero and his need to rebel even after getting beaten into a pulp.)

Well, Shadow supposed that at least now they were somehow even in the amount of inflicted damage. Though the hero was still definitely _not_ getting his bones fixed until tomorrow morning. He might be feeling guilty for breaking them in the first place but the werehog still needed to be taught a lesson—that Shadow was not someone he could mess with, that his word was a law, and any kind of misbehaving came at a painful price; if this werehog-ordeal turned out to be a long time problem, there needed to be someone who could pacify this giant beast Sonic with look or word alone—there were not many people that could match Sonic (no matter his current form) in battle prowess and having to fight with Sonic constantly would be too exhausting in the long run.

Releasing a last couple of golden sparks to fix any tiny scratches he might have missed, Shadow ran his hand over Sonic's pelt to smooth the ragged fur, contemplating the idea of bringing a washcloth and cleaning away the blood that was still stuck to it.

At the back of his throat, Sonic made a thrumming sound that sounded vaguely pleased, the werehog's tail increasing its wagging motion, the hero clearly enjoying the attention.

Shadow raised a brow. So, the werehog Sonic liked being petted, not that much change from the normal Sonic—the cobalt hero loved receiving physical affection, no matter its form.

Shadow moved his hand, rubbing the head-fur between Sonic's ears and earning himself yet another deep satisfied rumble. The hero looked actually happy now—well, as much as one could with couple of painful fractures.

It was almost odd how at peace the werehog looked in Shadow's presence, considering it was the agent who had beaten him into submission. Shadow would expect at least some amount of wariness from the hero's side.

Could it be that Sonic actually remembered his life now? That they were together? Why wasn't he talking then? Or was there some other factor at work? Maybe Sonic had realized that he was not going to be hostile to him as long as he didn't do anything to provoke him...

Sighing, Shadow rubbed his eyes tiredly. Well, whatever it was, it surely would be better if he kept a vigilant eye on Sonic through the night just in case. Who knew what the werehog would try if not supervised...

~O~

"Well, this is just __adorable__..." a familiar female voice uttered, gushing, drawing Shadow from his shallow slumber and making him peel his eyes open to glare at the originator of the remark, taking a quick glance at the clock to decide whether it was appropriate to damn her or if she actually choose a reasonable hour for once.

And then he found that, as always, she __didn't__. "It's _four_ in the freaking morning, bat," he hissed, rubbing his eyes free of sleep to help himself wake at this unholy hour. And just when he finally got comfortable...

"Aren't you hedgehogs supposed to be nocturnal animals?"

Shadow sighed, letting himself sink more against the warm soft cushion behind him. "Just what do you want, Rouge?"

"Well, at first I wanted to have a laugh but now I'm very tempted to take a picture of the two of you."

"The two of us...?" Shadow questioned and finally looked behind himself, only to find out that the 'cushion' he had been using was his very much currently-a-werehog partner, who apparently was in no way bothered about being used as a pillow and instead continued to silently snore, the cobalt hero apparently a heavy sleeper both in and out of the werehog form.

Shadow stood up abruptly, cursing under his breath. What was he thinking?! Letting himself fall asleep just because of exhaustion—! What if Sonic had tried to go on another rampage while he had been asleep? He wouldn't even know about it!

Well, there was a slim chance of that happening with Sonic having a broken leg and an arm—he had broken them so exactly that wouldn't happen—but still...

"Aw, I guess, I'm not getting my picture then." Rouge sighed, laying one hand on her hip while the other reached into her boot, taking out a pinkish object. "Well, I guess I can at least give Sonic something I'd just picked up at store."

The bat flicked her wrist, throwing the object before Sonic, the thud making the hero wake up with a jerk, the werehog confusedly sniffing at the unfamiliar object that was suddenly presented to him.

And Shadow suddenly felt an unbelievable amount of irritation fill him.

It was a freaking __toy bone__.

Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally counting from one to ten so he wouldn't kill his colleague for waking him up just to do this ridiculously stupid joke. "You have a horrible sense of humor, Rouge."

"You just don't know how to appreciate it, hon," Rouge commented with a smirk, before looking back at the lying hero, "at least Sonic seems to like it."

There was a loud squeak and Shadow sharply turned to face the sound, and was shocked to find out Sonic was actually chewing on the bone, clearly finding it amusing how the bone squeaked anytime he bit into it.

...Well, he was _never_ letting Sonic live that one down that was for sure.

~O~

"Ugh," the currently very much-a-hedgehog Sonic frowned, squeezing his eyes against the onslaught of morning sun while at the same time trying to figure out why his body felt as if an Egg-bots had tried to use it as a football and why his mouth felt all numb and weird as if he had been trying to consume Vector's cooking. Again.

He rolled his tongue in his mouth, trying to return feeling to the body part; though instead he ended up spitting out in reflex, some odd object falling from his lips onto a ground with thud.

"Yech! What the heck—?" The rubbery taste of the thing was still left on his tongue and he forced his eyes to open so he could identify what exactly the offending object was. His eyebrows flew up at the discovery. "A bone? What...?"

He looked around, finding out he was in what appeared to be Tails' living room—the last place he remembered he had been at before waking up on this floor—and, wait a minute, why was there a hole in the wall?

 _What on Mobius has happened?_ he wondered internally as he placed a hand underneath himself, pushing up on the arm and barely stopping himself from collapsing back onto the floor as a horrible wave of pain shot through his torso, making him scream out because of the intensity.

"Alright, that was a very bad idea..." he muttered, gritting his teeth, as he slowly lowered himself to lay on the ground again, trying to figure out what in the name of Chaos he might have been doing the previous night to—apparently—break his ribs. "Hey, Tails! Are you here? I think I might have broken something again..."

"He's out—grocery shopping," a familiar male voice announced, Sonic knowing the identity of the speaker before he even turned around to look at him.

"Shad!" He beamed, his trademark grin back on his face despite the fact his broken ribs were still causing him agony; they had not seen each other in weeks some broken ribs could go __hang__. "You know how I missed you? Come here and give me a hug!—I kinda can't do that myself right now as it seems..." the hero confessed as he tried to pick himself up yet again, this time bracing himself for a pain in his chest but not expecting it in his other arm when he tried—and failed—to use it for an extra support. "Argh!"

"Don't move, hedgehog," Shadow ordered as he came to kneel beside the hero, one hand already covered with the healing haze of chaos energy. "You have a couple of fractures. You _don't_ want to be moving them around."

"I've had a lot of broken bones, Shads, I think I know what to do," Sonic replied but truly remained lying. No need to make a closed fracture into an open one, after all... "Mind explaining how I got them? I don't really remember yesterday night at all."

"You turned into a werehog and went wild," Shadow answered simply as he laid his hand onto the hero's side, letting the chaos energy seep into Sonic's body and heal the hidden fracture, "you went on a rampage and destroyed a small part of Station Square. Me, Rouge and the echidna fought you and stopped you."

Sonic stared at him with wide eyes before looking down at himself, taking a shuddering gasp when he noticed the blood coating his fur. "And this blood?! Did I—?"

"It's yours. No need to worry." Shadow gently rubbed the smalls of the hero's back, moving his hand in soothing circles. "There were no casualties."

Sonic let out a relived exhale. "Thank, Chaos."

Shadow moved his hand up to Sonic's shoulder, taking care of the fracture there. "You should thank Tails instead."

"Huh?" Sonic raised a questioning brow.

"The fox kid was the one who fixed you. Your gratitude should be aimed at him."

"Tails fixed me?" Sonic repeated, blinking owlishly, "What did he do? Why did I even change in the first place? This hasn't happened to me for months..." he mumbled the last part under his breath, but Shadow's sensitive hearing was still able to pick up the words.

"Well, apparently, your friend had obtained a sample of Dark Gaia's energy during the Shattered Wold crisis and was keeping it stored in his lab for further study. However, yesterday night, Charmy had wandered into the lab and accidentally knocked over the container with the energy. It shattered and the energy went straight for you."

Sonic was surprised. He remembered how Tails had made the sample all those months ago to study it and find a way to stop the werehog transformation from occurring as at the time they had not known it would go away on its own once the world was restored. But Tails had kept that sample even after the crisis ended? For all those months?

Well, he supposed it was better. At least now they had an idea how it worked.

"However, he was able to extract the energy from your system about two hours ago so no other transformation should occur—Well, unless somebody breaks the container again, of course."

"So Tails fixed me hours ago..." Sonic stated, processing the information, "...and you still left me lying on the floor?"

"You seemed comfortable." Shadow shrugged his shoulders, laying a hand onto Sonic's leg, the last fracture still waiting to be mended. "I didn't see the point in moving you."

"What a _considerate_ boyfriend I have," Sonic replied, sarcasm dripping off his words, though there didn't really seem to be any actual heat in the remark; the hero was used to sleeping on all kind of surfaces thanks to his adventurous life, Tails' plush carpet was still more comfortable than most of the things that could be found in the wilderness. "By the way, what the heck is __this__?" the hero continued as he reached for the discarded bone-shaped toy, still confused about its origin.

"A werehog pacifier," Shadow deadpanned as he stood up, offering the other a helping hand to stand up.

However, Sonic did not accept the offer and only continued to stare at him in disbelief. "You're joking."

The agent raised a brow. "Do I need to do a DNA test on all the slobber that's covering it to prove it's yours?"

Realizing that this truly was not a joke, Sonic looked back at the 'pacifier', not sure how to feel about the fact his werehog self had truly used that thing, all the teeth marks proving this was not staged. "Let me guess—your idea?" he asked as he finally grasped the offered hand and sprung into a standing position beside Shadow.

"Rouge's."

Sonic threw the toy up and down in his hand, wondering what he should do with it now. He grinned. "Tell Rouge I appreciate her getting me something, but that I still expect a gift on my birthday."

Shadow snorted at the remark. "And which would you preffer to finish up your look—a collar or a leash?"

"I'm thinking more of an __owner__ _._ " Sonic pressed against Shadow, wrapping his arms around the other's narrow waist, a big grin playing on his lips. "Wanna take me for a walk?"

"I suggest you to take a shower before that," the agent replied, glancing over the other's still slightly bloodied image, Tails surely wouldn't mind if Sonic used the shower; the hero used to live here as well, after all, "you reek. Like a __dog__."

"—and you have the smelling abilities of a dog," Sonic added, brushing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, "clearly we are a perfect pair."

Then, with a bounce in his step, Sonic skipped over to the opened living-room door, leaning against its frame in a purposefully suggestive way. "Maybe you'd like to join me for my clean-up session...?" the hero asked, winking at him before disappearing around the corner, not even waiting for an answer.

They both knew what that answer would be.

...

Hearing a way too familiar laugh followed by a surprised scream that was followed by more laughing coming from his house, Tails sighed and turned around, deciding that he was not in the mood to deal with this. He had already experienced his fair share of walking on Sonic and Shadow at the wrong moment—and he didn't feel the need to add another one to the list.

Chaos, _this_ was exactly why he had asked Sonic to move out in the first place!


End file.
